The Chosen One
by yunastarlight
Summary: Yuna and Kagome are roommates and Yuna starts to have weird dreams of a mysterious man. What does he want? This is a crossover between Inuyasha and Final Fantasy X-2!
1. The Nightmare

A/n: Hello people. This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. Now here's The Chosen One!!!

Yunastarlight

" Kagome, do you need anything?" "I'm going to the store." Said Yuna. Yuna was a beautiful 21 year old with short, brown locks that flared out from her shoulders. She had one green eye and one blue eye. The green eye was from her Al Bhed mother's side. The blue eye was inherited from her father's side. She wore a red tank with jeweled stars on it.

"Yeah, if you could get me some eggs and vegetables, I can make ommellettes." Said Kagome. Kagome was a 20 year old with long, dark, raven hair that flowed down on her back. She was wearing a green shirt with a matching skirt. She was watering the plants in their tiny backyard. Eggs were about the only thing they could afford since they were living in a small apartment while they went to college.

"Kay, I'll be back in two shakes of a shoopuf." Said Yuna.

"What?" asked Kagome confused.

"Never mind."

Later that evening at dinner, Kagome said she was going to go through the well to feudal Japan.

" I wish I could go with you." sighed Yuna. Yuna was the only person who knew about Kagome's time travel. "Hey, maybe I can come with you." Said Yuna.

"I've told you a million times, Yuna, you can't come with me." "Besides, only me and Inuyasha can cross through the well." Said Kagome.

"Please, please, please." Said Yuna on her knees begging.

"Fine, but it won't be my fault if you fall on your butt ." said Kagome.

"Yes!" said Yuna. "So, what is this Inuyasha like anyway?" asked Yuna as she ate a piece of cake.

"Well, he has cute, little dog ears that you just want to play with all day long." Said Kagome.

"He wears a red kimono which is made out of fire-rat's fur." Said Kagome blushing.

"Fire-rat's fur?" asked Yuna confused.

"Yeah, it's supposed to protect from almost anything when the person wears it." Said Kagome.

"Who else do you know?" said Yuna.

'There's Miroku, a perverted monk who leeches on girls." Kagome pulled Yuna towards her. "My only advice, stay away." Said Kagome in a whisper. "There's Sango, a demon slayer who joined Inuyasha and me to avenge her family who was killled by an evil half-demon named Naraku." Said Kagome a look of fury in her eyes.

"Why are you looking for Naraku?" asked Yuna taking a sip of her coffee.

"Because Naraku stole the Shikon no Tama jewel shards and has all of them except for this one." Kagome held up the last remaining jewel shard with her two fingers. The shard was rose-colored with a shiny feel to it. It was so small compared to what Yuna thought the shards would look like.

"And if Naraku gets this jewel shard, everything and everyone will be killed." Kagome said. She had tears forming in her eyes and Yuna tried to comfort her melancholy friend.

"It's okay, everything will work out, I promise." "And if can go to feudal Japan, I'll help you fight this Naraku." Said Yuna.

"Thanks, Yuna." Said Kagome wiping her tears from her face. Yuna knew exactly who Kagome was crying for.

"C'mon, let's go to bed." Said Yuna.

"Kay."said Kagome.

Yuna said goodnight and went to bed. She was wearing a white lace nightgown with frills all around it. There was a giant white bow on it. During the night, Yuna had a weird, yet frightening dream.

"Chosen one, chosen one." A man in a black cape kept whispering. "Join me, in a great plan."

"Join me, chosen one, I have something powerful that only you can use." The man disappeared.

" Ahhhhhh!" screamed Yuna.

"What's wrong?" Kagome said flipping on the switch.


	2. A New World

A/n: Hello people I'm sorry I didn't get to properly introduce myself in chapter 1. I'm also very sorry about the grammar problems. This is my very first fanfic. Chapter 2 is edited much better and I hope you like it. I'm also apologize for not telling you it was a crossover. I'm really new to this so please don't be mad ). Please continue to read my stories!! Once again, I apologize for the errors.

P.S. Thank you to the two reveiwers who helped me out with my mistakes. I appreciate it. Now, here's chapter 2 of The Chosen One!!

Always, Yunastarlight

" I had a horrible nightmare." Yuna said. "This man in a black cape kept saying, "The Chosen One" Yuna said making an odd impression of the man.

"Uh-huh." Kagome said muffling a yawn. Kagome was trying her hardest to be interested at what Yuna was saying but she was too tired. Kagome wore a pink nightgown with a little sleeping cat on it. She also had little kitty slippers to match. "C' mon, let's go to bed." Said Kagome. "Yuna?"

Yuna was deep in a trance. She kept thinking about the man in her dreams. Who was he? Why did he choose her? What did he want? What was this plan? All these questions pondered in Yuna's mind.

"Uh, Yuna?" Kagome was waving her hand in front of Yuna's eyes.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry Kagome."

"Let's go to bed, it's 4:30 a.m." Kagome said sleepily.

"Kay" said Yuna.

"Beep, Beep, Beep" Yuna's alarm went off.

"Uhhh... why is the alarm going off ? It's Saturday." Said Yuna as she was about ready to turn over.

"IT'S SATURDAY!!!!!!!" "Ahhhhh!!" Yuna jumped out of bed. Today was the day a Yuna was going to try to cross into the feudal world with Kagome. Yuna threw on a blue frilled shirt with a black skirt, blue belt and attachable sleeves. She completed the ensenble with some brown boots and her rat-tail.

"Good morning." Said Kagome rushingly.

"Mmmm...smells good." Said Yuna starving.

"I'm making lunch for everyone." "We are gong to have a picnic" said Kagome happily. Kagome wore a white flowered shirt with a pair of capris and a hat. She was ready for a day of adventure.

"Need any help?" asked Yuna.

"Nope, all done." Said Kagome as she wiped a bit of sweat off her forehead. "You ready?"

"Let's do it."

"What about Rikku and Paine?" "Are'nt they coming too?" asked Kagome surprised.

"Rikku is staying at a base camp in Bikanel Desert and is going to stay there and help Gippal look for more answers on her past people." Stated Yuna.

"And Paine?"

"Paine went to go look for more spheres with Baralai and Nooj." Said Yuna.

"Oh." Said Kagome looking for words to say. "Feudal Japan is a lot of fun." Said Kagome.

"What's it like?" said Yuna.

"Well, there is a ton of trees, and no smog-filled air, and beautiful waters." Said Kagome. Yuna could see the happiness in Kagome's eyes and knew that she couldn't wait to get to feudal Japan. Yuna could feel the breeze in her face as she and her friend walked to the sacred well. Yuna felt a sense of freedom as the soft air blew on her hair and all through her body. The breeze moved her clothes backward and she felt like she was flying.

"Well, were here." Said Kagome.

The well was wooden and had scrolls of written spells in Japanese pasted to the sides of its walls. Kagome pulled off the top lid and a strange stench came out. It smelled like a old, moist cave with moss and bacteria growing on it. Yuna coughed as she breathed in the grotesque stench.

"Hold my hand." Said Kagome. Yuna's hand was shaking and there was sweat forming on them.

"Calm down, its okay, we'll get through this together." Said Kagome. " Now, take a deep breath." "1..2..3..." Kagome's voice faded into the darkness. Yuna could'nt see anything. She felt as if she was in an endless abyss floating in total darkness, not knowing where to go. She was breathing deeply and that was the only notice that she was still alive. The air thickened and Yuna choked a little. "Kagome?" "Where are you?" There was nothing but darkness. All of a sudden, a bright burst of light came out of nowhere and Yuna landed with a big thump. Yuna blacked out and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Where am I?

A/n: Hello, again. I'm so happy people reviewed. I'm glad everyone is enjoying my fanfic. Well, I have nothing more to say, so here's Chapter 3 of The Chosen One!

Yunastarlight

"Uhhh..." Yuna moaned. She felt like she had been hit on the head with a giant boulder. When she opened her eyes, her vision was blurry. Soon Yuna could make out her surroundings. She seemed to be in some type of hut. The hut only had one room and Yuna was laying in the corner of the room with a wool blanket on her. An old woman was cooking something in a giant kettle in the middle of the room. The mixture smelt of potatoes and meat, Yuna figured it was stew. Yuna breathed in the heavenly smell. She had never really been fond of stew, but she didn't care. The old woman had on a two-layer kimono, the bottom half was red. She had an eye patch on her right eye and her hair was styled in a loose ponytail. "Uhh... Where am I?" asked Yuna too tired to move from her bed.

"Ah, child, you've awaken." said the old woman. "I am Kaede." "Kagome had told me a lot about you, you are Yuna, are you not?" asked Kaede.

"I am." Said Yuna. "Where's Kagome?" asked Yuna worried about her friend.

"She went to fetch the water for tea from the river." Said Kaede as she was mixing the stew.

"Where am I?" asked Yuna once more.

"You are in the village of Kaede, my dear." Said Kaede calmly. "Would you like some stew?"

"Oh, yes please." Said Yuna as she tried to stand up.

"Nay, child, you are much too weak, I'll bring it to you."

While Kaede was feeding the stew to Yuna, Kagome came in with a bucket of water in her hand.

"Yuna! Your'e okay!" Kagome rushed over to Yuna's side. "You made it through the well!" said Kagome thrilled. "I don't know how it worked, but I'm so glad it did." "Kaede, do have an explanation as to why Yuna was able to get through the well?" asked Kagome puzzled.

"The only thing I can think of is that since Yuna was with you she was able to get through." Said Kaede also puzzled.

"But, Sango and Miroku tried to get through with Inuyasha an me and it didn't work."

"I really don't know why it happened child." Said Kaede.

"I just remembered Kagome, what about the picnic you planned?" asked Yuna as she winced from the pain from her head.

"I cancelled it."

"I'm sorry." Said Yuna who felt like it was her fault because of her head.

"Don't worry about it." Said Kagome. "The first time is always a hard landing."

"The village is going to have a little feast and then you'll get to meet Inuyasha and the others." Kagome said as she helped Yuna up and handed her some tea.

"But until then, missy, you are going to get some rest." Said Kagome.

"Thanks, Kagome, you're a great friend." Said Yuna.

After Yuna finished her tea and stew, she turned over in her straw bed and fell asleep.

"Chosen One, chosen one." Yuna woke up suddenly with a gasp. Yuna had sweat all over her face.


	4. Meeting new people

A:n/ This is for everyone who continues to read The Chosen One. When I first started writing this story, I thought no one would review. I guess what I'm trying to say is, thank you for everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. It just makes me happy to know that people care and are actually enjoying my story. I would also like it if you would check out my big sis's fanfics. She is also making a final fantasy and Inuyasha crossover. Her pen name is TrinityTwilight. The name of her story is Feudal Fantasy. Okay, I'll be quiet now, so here's Chapter 4 of The Chosen One!!!!!!!!

P.S. I made this long for a certain little reviewer...wink wink

"Uhhh...." "That weird dream again" said Yuna. "Who is he?" Yuna started blanking off and trying to think what the connection was. All of a sudden, Yuna heard people laughing.

"Oh, right, the feast." Said Yuna. "I almost forgot." Yuna fixed her clothes, and washed her face in the water basin that Kagome left for her. She hesitated at the door, but summoned her courage and walked out into the commotion. When Yuna was outside, she saw neighboring villagers dancing and playing music. Some of the men seemed drunk by their amount of alcohol intake.

Yuna breathed in the fresh evening air and shook her head at the foolish men and started looking for Kagome. Yuna felt like an outsider with her unusual clothes.

"Yuna!"

Yuna turned behind her and looked around. Kagome was running towards her.

"Oh, hi Kagome." Said Yuna.

"C'mon, I want to introduce you to everyone." Said Kagome. Kagome was already dragging Yuna behind her and obviously wouldn't take no for an answer.

Kagome stopped in front of a young woman around her early twenties with a multi-colored kimono on. She had an adorable little cat with two tails in her lap.

"This is Sango." Said Kagome. "She's a demon-slayer." Said Kagome.

"Hello." Said Sango.

"Hi." Said Yuna who was looking at awe at how pretty Sango was.

"And this is Kilala." Said Kagome as she bent to pick up the tiny cat who was clawing at Kagome's feet.

"Oh my gosh..." "She's so cute!" said Yuna as she pet the animal.

"Kagome!!" said a squeaky voice.

Kagome and Yuna both turned around. In front of them stood a little boy with a green shirt on with a tail and ears.

"Did you bring the brown square things?" asked the little boy.

"Yes, Shippo, but first I would like you to meet a very good friend of mine." Said Kagome.

"This is Yuna." Said Kagome.

"Hello."

"Nice to meet cha." "I'm Shippo, the mighty fox demon!!!" Said the boy.

Yuna giggled at the act and Kagome just shook her head.

"Now run along , and you can have some chocolate after the feast." Said Kagome.

"Fine, be that way." Said Shippo and walked off.

"He's quite a character, isn't he?" said Yuna

"Yeah." Said Kagome.

"What's the line for?" asked Yuna as she pointed to a line with the village women waiting for something.

"I have a guess at who their waiting for." Said Kasgome as she started walking toward the crowd of women. Yuna followed.

"Ah, ladies, settle down." Said a seductive man's voice. "You will each get a turn."

"Miroku!!" exclaimed Kagome. "What are you doing?"

The man was wearing a purple kimono with a piece of cloth wrapped around his hand. He was reading the ladies fortune.

"I'm just reading their fortunes.," said Miroku defensively.

"Ah, and who might this this lovely maiden be?" walking up to Yuna.

"M..Me?" asked Yuna as she pointed to herself.

"This is Yuna." Said Kagome still angry at Miroku.

"Nice to meet you, Yuna." Said Miroku as he kissed her hand. Yuna's face went bright red. Then she felt something on her bottom and jumped.

"You PERVERT!!!!" said Kagome as she slapped Miroku on the face. Miroku started rubbing the spot where Kagome had just slapped him. Yuna's face was redder then before now.

"Serves you right, you dirty man." Said Kagome who wasn't going to fall for his tricks again.

"Can't seem to keep your hands off of girls, can you Miroku?" said a deep voice.

Yuna turned around a saw a man wearing a red kimono. His hair was a silvery color and he had pink little dog ears.

"Inuyasha!" said Kagome.

"This is Yuna." Said Kagome who pushed Yuna towards Inuyasha.

"Hello." Said Yuna.

"Feh." Said Inuyasha. "Nice to meet you ." said Inuyasha.

The music started getting louder.

"C'mon, Yuna, come and dance with me." Said Kagome dragging her friend.

"O...Okay." Said Yuna.

At first Yuna was a little shy, but then she loosened up and started dancing as if she owned the world.

"That...That was fun." Said Kagome at of breath.

"Yeah." Said Yuna.

"I think it's almost time to eat." Said Kagome who was starving.

"Ahhh...... I'm full." Said Kagome. "Let's go to bed Yuna.

"Okay." Said Yuna who was worn out by the day's adventure.

"Huh?"said Kagome.

All of a sudden Kagome got this weird feeling.

"Kagome?" "Are you okay?" said Yuna rushing over to her friend.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Inuyasha a sound of worry in his voice.

"The Shikon Jewel..." "I sense it..." "Someone's near by." Said Kagome weakly.


	5. Naraku's Minion

A/n: Hi people...again. Finally! My story is getting juicy!!! I'm having a lot of fun writing this fanfic. I wonder who this mystery man is and who might be the person Kagome senses? You'll soon find out! Anyway, thank you to my reviewers!!!!! Without you, The Chosen One could never have gotten this far sniff sniff (emotional breakdown) Okay, well everyone please enjoy Chapter 5 Of The Chosen One!!!!!

Yunastarlight

"Kagome!" said Yuna trying to relieve her friend.

"It must be someone very strong to be able to put Kagome out like that." Said Sango.

" Naraku..." Inuyasha said with a bad taste in his mouth. He hated Naraku with a passion and for a good reason.

Yuna finally managed to revive her friend from sleep but Kagome was still very weak.

"Where is the aura coming from?" asked Inuyasha impatient with his sword already drawn.

"It's coming from deep in the forest." Said Kagome in a mumble.

"It's going to take about a half of a day to get there." Said Miroku.

"I'm prepared for anything!" said Shippo.

"Sure..." said Inuyasha.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" said Shippo defensively.

"Master Inuyasha!" said a small, infinitesimal voice.

All of a sudden, Inuyasha felt a tiny pinch on his cheek. Inuyasha slapped the spot were the pinching was coming from. A little flea floated down to the ground.

"Myoga!" "What do you want?" said Inuyasha already annoyed by the stupid insect.

"I spotted a young man in the forest." "He had a sword in his hand and he looked like he was possessed." Said the flea. "He didn't look like he was from this world, though." "His clothes were very strange and his hair was otherworldly." Said Myoga already cowering in fear.

"Feh." Said Inuyasha not amused by Myoga's description. "What ever he is, he's going to pay for what he did to Kagome." Said Inuyasha who was furiously digging his feet into the ground.

"Sango, can you take Kagome and Miroku with you?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'll take Yuna on my back." Said Inuyasha trying to hurry them along.

"Huh?" said Yuna confused by the whole situation.

"Don't worry, he's not a pervert like some people..." said Sango pointing the remark at Miroku who was helping Kagome on Kilala's back.

"O...Okay.." said Yuna who was scared.

In a blink of an eye, Sango, Miroku , and Kagome were flying on the cat's back.

"Hop on." Said Inuyasha.

"Ummm..." said Yuna. "Okay.."

Yuna hesitantly hopped on Inuyasha's back. Before she knew it, she could feel the air beneath her feet and it was going through her clothes and her whole body. She felt free and independent.

"Hey, wait for me!!!" said Shippo.

"Good luck." Said Kaede watching them from a distance.

Inuyasha's body felt warm and cozy. Yuna could feel his hard breath as he dodged in and out of trees and jumping into the sky. She liked the feel of it. She breathed in deeply. She didn't want this feeling to end. It was a good feeling that she had never experienced before.

"What's the matter?" said Inuyasha all of a sudden. "You are so quiet."

"I just love the air in my face." Said Yuna embarrassingly.

Just then, Inuyasha stopped. "I smell him."

"Huh?" said Yuna as she hopped off Inuyasha's back to look at her surroundings. They were deep in the forest and she couldn't see the giant cat above her.

"Sniff, Sniff." Inuyasha started sniffing around trying to get a better, stronger scent.

" He's here." Said Inuyasha blankly with his hand on his scabbard.

"Look out." Said Inuyasha. "Get behind me."

"Okay." Said Yuna obediently.

"Shing!" A force of light came shooting at them like lightning.

Yuna shrieked as she prepared for the worst.

She opened her eyes, and saw that Inuyasha had blocked the light like it was nothing.

"What was that?" said Yuna shakily.

"Him."

Damn. Where is he? Said Inuyasha to himself.

All of a sudden, a man stepped forward from the darkness. He had a small yellow jacket on with black leather pants. He had golden yellow hair with deep, blue eyes. His face seemed lifeless and he looked possessed. There was something glowing in his right arm.

"Get back, Yuna." Said Inuyasha pulling his sword from his scabbard. He had fury in his eyes.

Yuna took cover behind a tree and hid herself. "What am I going to do?" "I'm so lost without Kagome here." Said Yuna who had tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Here." "Take this." Said Kagome.

"Kagome!!" said Yuna as she hugged her friend.

"Are you okay?" asked Yuna.

"I'm fine." Said Kagome. "It looks like you were more hurt than I was." Said Kagome as she wiped the tears from Yuna's face.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha won't let anything happen to us."

"Who are you?" said Inuyasha to the man. "What do you want?"

"My name is Tidus, and I want the shard that your woman possesses."

"Your'e going to have to get through me before you lay a hand on Kagome." Said Inuyasha who was pissed now.

Inuyasha swung his sword at Tidus, but Tidus just defended the attack with his own sword.

"Fool." Said Tidus calmly. "Do you really think you can harm me on your own?" asked Tidus amused by Inuyasha's pathetic attempt.

"Your'e not getting any jewel as long as I'm here." Said Kagome who appeared by Inuyasha's side with her bow and arrow drawn. Sango and Miroku were also standing on opposite sides with weapons drawn. They were ready to strike at any moment. Yuna was standing behind the tree waiting with the weapons that Kagome gave her. They were two five-pointed star-like weapons.

Shippo explained to Yuna how they worked.

"Okay, you hold one in each hand and fling them." "Like this." Shippo flung the weapon at a nearby tree and it stuck hard in its bark.

" Oh, I see, just throw it like a frisbee." Said Yuna.

"Huh?" said Shippo.

"Nevermind."

"Do you even no who you are dealing with?" asked Tidus who stood calm although he was outmumbered.

" I am Naraku's minion." "And my mission is to retrieve that jewel shard."

Kagome held tight unto the tiny bottle around her neck that held the jewel shard in it.

"Ahhh!!!" exclaimed Kagome as she shot the arrow at Tidus.

The arrow shot right past Tidus' face and scratched his cheek. Blood came dripping out of it.

"You still don't understand, do you?" And with that, Tidus shot out and lashed his sword at the group.


	6. The Innocent Man

A/n: Hello peoples!!!!!!!! I'm sooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner…. I've been so busy! I'm soooo happy because I defeated Final Fantasy X-2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The ending was soooo cool!!! Well, here's chapter 6 of The Chosen One!!!!!!!!

yunastarlight-

Tidus shot out with a fury, his sword drawn. He was coming near Inuyasha at a very fast pace.

"Kagome! Get behind me! Now!" Inuyasha said putting a protective handover Kagome.

"How is he running that fast?" Miroku stated.

"It must be a jewel shard" "there's no way someone could run that fast." Sango said.

"Kagome! Can you sense a jewel shard?" Sango yelled over to Kagome.

Kagome jumped over to safety to let the two men battle it out when she tried to find the jewel shard.

"Yes! It's in his leg!" She pointed to the glowing piece.

Inuyasha tried to take a jab to Tidus' leg, but missed and Tidus blocked the attack and sent out a force that sent Inuyasha flying.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed and ran over to the hanyou.

"Stand back, wench!" Tidus yelled, his eyes glowed bright yellow and sent Kagome flying too.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled and chucked her boomerang flying at Tidus. Tidus just blocked it with one hand. Miroku would've used Wind Tunnel, but if he did, his friends would be sucked up in the process.

Tidus walked slowly to Inuyasha.

"Fool, did you really think you could harm me?" "You pathetic half-demon." Tidus stated harshly.

Tidus drew his sword, it pointed to Inuyasha's heart. Tidus lifted his arm ready to strike Inuyasha when out of nowhere, a metal flying object with a miasma glowing around it shot out and blocked the attack.

"Huh?" Tidus swung around to see who threw the weapon.

Yuna stood with a look of fury in her eyes. All the fright she had in her vanished.

"Don't you even think about harming my friends!" Yuna said.

"Why are you attacking us?" Yuna said. "We didn't do anything."

"Ah." "I see." Miroku said. "She's creating a diversion, to get his mind off of Inuyasha."

"Good thinking." Sango said.

Tidus was now in front of Yuna. He could've killed her right then and there, but he hesitated.

"And who are you?" Tidus asked. "Pretty noble thing to do sticking up for your friends."

"Inuyasha! Now!!" Yuna screamed.

Inuyasha was up now and charging full speed at Tidus.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!!!" Inuyasha screamed and clawed Tidus' leg.

Tidus instantly fell to the floor, passed out from the shock.

"Is it over?" Sango said hiding behind Miroku.

"I think so." Miroku said.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran over to Kagome's limp body.

"Phew!" Yuna said.

"Good job, Yuna!" said Shippo jumping up and down. All of a sudden, a gust of wind, kicked up and a beautiful woman appeared. She was wearing a white kimono with designs on it. There was a little girl with her dressed in all white carrying a mirror. They both had an evil look to them.

"I'll be taking this." The woman said.

Inuyasha turned around, with Kagome in his arms, seeing where the voice came from.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha said distastefully.

"I'm flattered you remembered my name." Kagura said holding the jewel shard in her hand.

"You can keep the man." "I just came for the jewel shard." Kagura said pointing to Tidus.

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked.

"Oh, he was just our plan to lure you here." "And he served his purpose." Kagura said cackling.

"You witch!" Miroku said his manuscripts ready to be thrown at the woman.

"Don't even think about it, you pathetic monk." Kagura said.

"Dam'n!" Inuyasha said pissed off. "She got the jewel shard."

"Inuyasha, I told you not to cuss." Said a soft, weak voice.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said the look of anger erased from his face and a big smile replaced it. 'You're okay!"

"I told you not to worry about me, you big goof." Kagome said weakly.

"Kagome!" Yuna said running towards her.

"Good job, Yuna." "You saved us." Kagome said.

"Thanks." Yuna said.

"Hey! Yuna!" Sango yelled over to the threesome. "He's waking up!"

"Just leave him there!" said Inuyasha. Yuna was already running over to the man.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo moved out of the way to give the man some room to breathe.

"Uhh…" Tidus said. Tidus looked up at Yuna and stared into her beautiful eyes.

"Am I in heaven?" asked Tidus who automatically assumed he was when he glanced at Yuna.

"Are you okay?" Yuna said.

"I think." Tidus said.

"Sorry we attacked you." Yuna said. "The jewel shard was possessing you."

"Can you remember anything?" "Why were you with Naraku?"

"I came to get revenge because he killed my sweetheart." Tidus said. "I came to the castle and was going to attack him but then he mumbled something." "The next minute I knew, I was floating in midair and Naraku did something weird to me." Tidus remarked.

"I think that's when he possessed me." Tidus said.

"My sweetheart and I were engaged, but then the night before our wedding, this demon attacked our village." Tidus had tears swelling up in his eyes but held them in. He didn't want Yuna to see him cry.

"I'm so sorry." Yuna said.

"Yuna!" "Get away from him." Inuyasha said going in front of Yuna separating the two from their conversation. Inuyasha had his sword drawn and was going to kill him, but Yuna stood in front of him.

"Don't!" Yuna said.

Tidus had a look of relief in his eyes.

"We need to trust him." Yuna said. "He was possessed by Naraku." "He was just trying to get revenge because Naraku killed his sweetheart." Yuna said.

"I think we should give him a chance." "Isn't that what you're after Naraku for?" "To get revenge for something that happened to you?" Yuna said.

Inuyasha stopped for a second and remembered someone who was important to him.

"Let's give the guy a chance." Kagome said limping over to Inuyasha's side.

"Fine." "He can come along." "But I won't like it." Inuyasha said drawing his sword back and putting it back inside his scabbard.

"Thank you." Tidus whispered.

"You're welcome." Yuna mouthed back.


End file.
